Taken away
by Rose Pepper tyler
Summary: Rose tyler is kiddnaped by the Daleks, can the doctor find her in time before she dies?


Taken Away

By Siarah orr and edited by Anna Germann

Characters: Rose Tyler, Jackie Tyler, Mickey, 10th doctor, the Daleks

(ps. rose is 19 years old at this time)

Rose Tyler was sitting on the sofa in her living room. She was looking outside the window. It was a cool October day, and all the leaves were falling. "I wish you were here Doctor," Rose mumbled out loud to herself. It had been 5 months since the doctor left her but he promised that he would return for her. She turned and looked down at her phone, checking her messages, and noticed that Micky, her boyfriend, had called. She sighed, then redialed his number and held it up to her ear. "Hullo Micky, are you there?" Rose smiled as she heard his voice. "Hullo Rose, it's been forever... How about you and me go to the pub to talk, ok?" Rose sighed "Ok Micky... meet you there in 10 minutes… Bye." "See you then… Bye Rose." She clicked her phone off and walked to the door to get her coat and scarf. Then Rose pulled on her sneakers and called, "Mum I am going to meet Mickey, I'll be back soon." Rose heard her Mum call back to her "Ok Rose, be safe." "I will, bye!"

Rose walked out into the cool October street. She looked at the trees. They were beginning to look bare. Rose pulled her coat tighter around her, looked up at the sky and whispered, "Come back soon Doctor… I miss you."

Once she was at the pub, Micky walked out behind her and made her jump "Rose," Micky was smiling. Rose turned around and gave him a hug, and he hugged back. "Hello Micky, how have you been?" She smiled up at him. He gently pulled away to arm's length. "I have been good, but what about you, you never go out anymore?" she laughed "It's cold... and I guess I am still getting over the Doctor." He hugged her again, and said, "He will be back don't worry." He smiled and said, "Let's get something to drink."

They ordered and sat down. A waitress came and gave them there drinks. Rose sipped her tea and Micky drank his beer, then looked at her. "Rose, how is life?" Rose tried to smile. "It's ok I guess..." Then outside they heard a scream and Rose got up and ran outside and when she saw what it was, she gasped "A…" Micky ran out behind her and saw the Dalek. "What the hell is that!" she turned to him, "Run!" he looked at her desperately, "Not without you!" Rose looked at him then back at Dalek "Go now." He sighed then turned and ran. When he looked back he saw her pull something out of her pocket. It was a sonic screwdriver. He turned and ran without looking back.

Rose looked at the Dalek "Why are you here!?" The Dalek looked at her "FOR YOU ROSE TYLER!" Rose took a step back, surprised. "Why?" "YOU ARE THE BAD WOLF, WE THE DALEKS NEED THAT POWER AND YOU KNOW THE DOCTOR!" Rose looked at the Dalek "You are not going to take me anywhere!" "ROSE TYLER YOU ARE COMING WITH US." "No," Rose started to run but was shot and slowly crumpled to the floor, dropping her sonic screwdriver. "Doctor...'' she whispered, but then she slipped into unconsciousness.

The Doctor was on the Tardis flying to earth. "Please land at her house," he told the Tardis. The tardis hummed back and landed. He walked out the door into the street. "I wonder where she is," he said to himself then turned and locked the Tardis' door. Then he walked to her apartment and knocked. "Hullo, I am back!" But instead of Rose, he saw Jackie Tyler walk to the door "Hullo Doctor," she said to him. "Come in. Rose has gone out with Mickey, she should be back soon. Do you want a cup of tea?" The Doctor smiled at her, "I will wait for her to come back, and yes I would love a cup of tea. Thank you," Jackie nodded. "You go sit in the living room, and I'll come and sit with you a moment." He nodded to her, so she walked into the kitchen and started the kettle. He started to walk to the living room when Mickey ran in, and Jackey came out with the tea. "Micky?" The Doctor turned and smiled "Hello Mickey," Micky was out of breath, he looked at the Doctor "Doctor... you're here… Rose… fighting... Daleks." The Doctor's smile turned to a frown. "Where is she?" He said with concern. Mickey looked at him with worry in his eyes. "Downtown." The Doctor looked at them both, "Stay here I will get Rose back, don't worry." But they both could see that he was worried. He turned and ran out the door to save his Rose.

Rose woke up in a small dark cell. She looked down and saw she was tied to a metal chair. Immediately, she started to struggle and pull at the metal clasps holding her wrists and ankles to the chair. After about 5 minutes, she stopped struggling. Then she called out in a confused voice, "Hullo? Is anyone there ...please why am I here, and what do you want?" A voice came out of the corner "ROSE TYLER WE ARE THE DALEKS!" She started to struggle again.

"Let me out, somebody please let me out!" Rose was screaming as the Dalek came out of the corner and hovered in front of her. "YOU WILL OBEY US OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED" she looked at the Dalek, "What do you want," she said weakly. "WE WANT THE BAD WOLF!" Rose looked up at the Dalek "What?! Why?" "WE WILL TAKE THE BAD WOLF TO CREATE A ANTI - DOCTOR, THEN YOU ROSE TYLER ARE GOING TO KILL THE DOCTOR!" Rose looked at them terafide and struggled "No you can't do this to me, I won't let you, No! You can't!"

The Doctor was looking around the town frantically, for any signs of Rose. He was running down one street and he saw the sonic screwdriver he had made for her. He picked it up and smiled. He saw the place where he had engraved her name. "I am going to find you, Rose, no matter what." He said out loud. He walked back to the Tardis and unlocked the door. Then he heard the console beep, so he walked in to check it. On the screen of the Tardis, he saw a picture of a frightened Rose Tyler that was strapped to a chair with a Dalek behind her.

He saw the fear in her eyes and promised himself he would get her back. "Set a location for the mother Dalek ship." The tardis hummed in disappointment. "Come on, we have to go Tardis!" The Tardis finally let out a huff and set the location for the Dalek mothership. "Allons- y!" The Doctor shouted as the Tardis disappeared.

Rose was terrified. The Daleks just had told her she was the one going to kill the doctor "NO!" She screamed. "You can't make me, you can't make me do it!" She struggled again, but just tired herself out. "YOU WILL KILL THE DOCTOR AND WE WILL ENJOY WATCHING IT HAPPEN." One Dalek said. Rose was trembling. "Please...please don't," She said weekly. "THE DOCTOR WILL ARRIVE AND HE WILL BE TRAPPED... THEN WE WILL MAKE YOU TURN EVIL IN FRONT OF HIM AND THERE WILL BE NOTHING HE CAN DO!" she looked at the Dalek, and then she saw the Dalek flip a switch and a video camera came on in front of Rose. Then Rose saw the doctors face. "Doctor!" She smiled at him and he smiled back. "Rose don't worry I am coming to get you, hold tight" Rose looked at him fearfully, "No doctor! It's, it's a trap they want me to…" The screen went black and disappeared. "Bring him back, you can't do this, bring him back!" The Dalek flipped a different switch, and Rose saw a needle appear behind her then prick her arm. "What are you doing!" Rose demanded as she started to struggle. "You… you can't," Slowly Rose slipped into unconsciousness and lay limply in the chair.

When The Doctor saw Rose he felt full fury towards the Daleks. "How could they do this to me!?" The Tardis hummed and the doctor smiled at the main console. "I know you will always be there for me and I appreciate it but we need to find her… I love her." The tardis hummed. "I love you too, but she is different, she is special." He sighs and looks up, "I will get you back….I promise."

The Tardis landed

The Doctor stepped out of the Tardis and looked around. He was in a big round, dome-like hall, and there were no Daleks in sight, so the Doctor went back into the Tardis and checked for alien life forms. On the screen, he saw all the Daleks in a big auditorium, with a human life form in the middle of the area.

"Rose," he ran out of the Tardis and in the direction that the Daleks' signal came from. He runs into the arena and sees her. "Rose?!" she looked up at him and he runs to her "Doctor-" "YOU WILL COME WITH US!" he turns to see all the daleks forming a circle around them. "Let her go she's innocent!" Rose looks at the daleks and then back at the doctor. The Doctor turns to her, "Doctor it's a trap, you have to go! Please Doctor, they will make me kill you!" He looks into her eyes, "No one is going to kill me or you...at least not today" He turns to the daleks again and pulls out his sonic screwdriver. "I am sorry, but the only ones going to die are you!" He turns gold and breathes out the golden mist from the time vortex and all the daleks incinerate. He looks at Rose and smiles "I told you I would come get you" Rose smiles back at him wearily "I never had a doubt" The Doctor walks to her and starts to untie her wrists but then collapses and a wisp of gold mist leaves him mouth. "Doctor?!" She finishes untying herself, and kneels next to him. "Doctor are you alright?" she gets up and finds her way to the tardis, then lays him on a bed. Rose sits there a while and talks to him. "I love you doctor…" she whispers in his ear. Then she gets up and leaves him alone in the room to rest.

Rose suddenly remembered "Oh gosh, Mum has tried to call me like a gazillion times." She smiled at the phone and dialed the number, then heard her mum's panicked voice. "Rose, is that you, oh you had me worried!" "Mum I'm fine, the Doctor saved me." Rose smiled, "What?! Saved you from what!?" "Umm, they're called daleks they-" "Rose I want you to come home right now!" "Mum I can't come home the Doctor collapse-" Then the Doctor walked in. "Mum shut up, I have to call you later he just got up." "Wh-" Rose shut her phone and ran to the Doctor and hugged him for a moment then looks at him. "Doctor you…you scared me!" She smiled at him and he smiled back. "I love you Rose Tyler, I love you more than all of time and spac-" His eyes turned gold and Rose remembered that this had happened to her when she was 'bad wolf'. Rose kissed him, removing all the golden mist into herself. Then Rose pulled away and the Doctor gasped. "Why did you do that!?" Rose smiled at him, "Because just like you said Doctor, I love you." The Doctor smiled, and pulled her into a deep kiss, then said, "I think we need to visit your Mum before she rips up London...shall we?" Rose grinned at him and nodded. "Let's get out of here!" The Doctor turned to her and handed her a sonic screwdriver. Rose looked at it with surprise. "Is this for me?" He nodded and smiled. Rose took it and also smiled. "Thank you Doctor." Then she looked at it more closely, and saw her name engraved on it in cursive. "Aww Doctor, thank you!" she gave him another hug, and put it in her pocket. "Ok Doctor, let's go home." He nodded at her and put a destination for Earth in the console. Then Rose shouted "ALLONS-Y! Then the tardis disappeared.

The tardis lands

Rose ran out of the tardis. "Mum!" "Rose!" Jackie ran to Rose and gave her a hug. Rose hugged back as the Doctor walked out ot the tardis. "Hello Mrs. Tyler." He smiled at Jackie. Jackie looked at him, and then unexpectedly, Jackie walked up to him and hugged him. "You know I hate you, but thank you, thank you for bringing my Rose home safe!" She smiled at him, then stepped back. Rose smiled at the Doctor, "Well, If you want another hug like that from my Mum, you better take me away again."

Jackie looked back at him, " You better not, or you will have me to answer to." Rose smirked, and the Doctor laughed, then said, "Rose tyler you are a special one." She hugged him, "I know I am." Then in front of Jackie, Rose looked him in the eyes and kissed him. "Do you remember what you said to me on the tardis?" He smiled, "Hmm let me think, oh I remember!" He kissed her, "I love you Rose Tyler" she smiled at him, "And I love you doctor." Jackie looked in shock as they turned to her. "You two are in love!?" Rose smiled at her Mum then looked at the Doctor, "I don't know are we Doctor?" She said playfully, and he laughed. "I think we might just be!" Jackie shook her head. "Ok you two love birds, inside now before you catch a cold. I'll get some tea," Jackie smiled at them, then walked into the house. Rose smiled as she took the Doctor's hand. "Come on, all you need is a cup of tea." He took her hand, and smiled back. "You are right, a cup of tea and a girl named Rose Tyler." She smiled, then hand in hand they walked inside.


End file.
